Happily Ever After
by Ayacha
Summary: Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selama-lamanya.


Orang itu berdiri menghadap langit biru yang terbentang. Sesaat yang lalu, ia telah melepaskan merpati kesayangannya, karena ia tak mau merpati itu terkurung selamanya. Merpati itu merupakan satu-satunya _saksi_ atas kehidupan _mereka_. Ia ingin merpati itu terbang bebas dan mengecap kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah _mereka_ rasakan.

Kerajaan mereka telah kalah, ia tahu itu. Pemberontakan itu berhasil, kerajaan ini telah benar-benar hancur saat ini. Bahkan lambang kerajaan yang identik dengan warna kuning keemasan itu pun mulai berganti dengan warna merah menyala.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam di belakangnya. Ia tahu benar, ada sebuah pedang yang siap menusuknya kapan saja di belakangnya.

Orang bergaun kuning itu pun berbalik, memberikan senyumannya kepada ksatria wanita dihadapannya. Surai pirang miliknya sesekali tertiup angin, membelai wajahnya yang halus.

"Menyerahlah. Kau telah kalah–" wanita bersurai merah pendek itu mengeluarkan suaranya."– _Daughter of Evil_."

Sang Ratu–yang akan menjadi _mantan ratu_ sesaat lagi–itu nampak masih mempertahankan senyumannya, terlihat tak berminat membalas ucapan wanita itu.

"Tunggu." pria bersurai biru di samping wanita itu mengintrupsi. Wanita merah itu menoleh, memberi raut bingung. "Dia bukan Sang Ratu."

Sang wanita terbelalak. Ia menatap orang di hadapannya itu, melihatnya baik-baik. Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Dia–

" _Sang Pelayan_?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar suara sorak kesenangan rakyat atas hukuman matinya. Sebuah gaun putih polos melekat di tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya diikat. Atas semua yang terjadi, ia tak akan bisa menghindari hukuman mati. Dia tahu, tentu saja. Namun, tak akan secuilpun rasa takut merasuk hatinya. Hanya kelegaan yang luar biasa yang ia rasakan.

Dia sangat lega, yang menjalani hukuman itu dirinya. _Bukan saudarinya tercinta._

Sebelum melangkah, melaksanakan hukumannya, orang itu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap _Pangeran Biru_ dan _Ksatria Merah_ di hadapannya–dalam hati, ia berpikir kalau julukan itu sangat cocok untuk mereka. Ia tersenyum manis pada mereka dan berucap–

"Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

" _Jika kita terlahir kembali, aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selama-lamanya."_

.

.

.

 **Happily Ever After**

 **Vocaloid**

 **Disclaimer: Yamaha**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sedang baca apa, Len?" Rin menatap Len penasaran. Angin lembut memain-mainkan surai pirangnya, membuatnya sedikit terganggu–walaupun sebenarnya rambutnya pendek.

"Cerita lama. Story of Evil." Len menyebutkan judul buku yang dibacanya. "Mau baca?"

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka horor."

Len tertawa. "Yang bilang buku ini horor, siapa?" ucapnya geli. "Buku ini bercerita tentang sebuah kerajaan yang sudah lama hancur."

"Heh? Apa banyak adegan perangnya?"

Len tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rin. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Buku ini menceritakan tentang ratu terakhir kerajaan itu dan pelayannya."

"Eh? Ratu dan pelayan?!" mata Rin langsung berbinar seketika. "Apa mereka saling jatuh cinta seperti Romeo dan Juliet?"

Len memukul kepala Rin pelan, membuat Rin meringis–walau sebenarnya tidak sakit. "Kau terlalu banyak baca roman." gerutunya. "Tentu saja tidak. Mereka adalah saudara."

Rin pun terbelalak. "Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" binar matanya nampak penuh dengan tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran.

Len tertawa, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan ulang isi buku itu kepada Rin. Len sengaja menggunakan bahasa mudah dimengerti, agar Rin benar-benar paham dengan yang ia katakan. Rin nampak menikmati kisah yang diceritakan ulang oleh Len. Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan tenang, tanpa menyela sedikitpun sampai ceritanya selesai.

Satu hal yang baru Rin ketahui, ternyata Len adalah pendongeng yang handal. Rin benar-benar menikmati apa yang Len ceritakan.

"Kenapa pelayan itu rela melakukan semuanya untuk ratu?" Rin bertanya, setelah Len menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hm, kenapa ya?" Len memasang wajah berpikir. "Entahlah." ia mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, kalau aku jadi pelayan dan Rin jadi ratu, ku pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pelayan itu. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Rin." Len melanjutkan.

Rin terdiam sesaat, nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?" Len nampak bingung mendengar seruan tiba-tiba Rin.

"Len tidak boleh melakukan itu!" serunya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin Len mengorbankan diri hanya untukku. Maka, Len tidak boleh melakukan _segala hal_ untukku." ia melanjutkan. "Jika aku menjadi ratu, Len hanya cukup berada di sampingku dan menemaniku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Len tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain hanya karena aku memintanya, Len tidak boleh mengorbankan diri untukku." gadis pirang itu pun tersenyum manis, dan melanjutkan lagi. "Len hanya perlu disampingku dan mencegahku melakukan hal buruk. Aku yakin, Len pasti bisa membimbingku dan menjadikanku _anak baik_. Jadi, kita bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Len tertegun mendengar ucapan Rin. Senyuman manisnya membuat Len tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Len mengakui apa yang dikatakan Rin benar. Ia hanya perlu mencegah Rin melakukan hal buruk, menemani Rin, dan selalu berada di samping Rin. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan melakukannya." ucap Len dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku ingin melakukannya, agar aku dan Rin bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Karena, aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisi Rin, apapun yang terjadi."

Wajah Rin nampak memerah mendengar ucapan Len.

 _Hidup bersama dan bahagia selama-lamanya, hm?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

* * *

 **A/N: Hei~ Adakah yang membaca ff gaje ini? Aku meragukannya. haha... ah ya, ini ff pertamaku di fandom vocaloid. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Servant of Evil (itu lagu yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Len dan Rin xD)  
**

 **Maafkan atas segala kekurangan fic ini. Dan jujur saja, aku paling tak bisa menentukan genre-_- jadi, maaf bila ada kesalahan genre atau semacamnya~ Sekian dan terima kasih~**


End file.
